destiniesfandomcom-20200213-history
Caspian Virtanis
Caspian Virtanis was an Askarai from Raksis, who went on to become a Senrasai and later Grand Master of the Order. Personality and traits Caspian used to be a friendly and fun-loving man in his youth, though calm and very wise. His wisdom, unusual talent in magic and devotion to the Order, allowed him to become a Senrasai Warrior at the age of 13, which was completely unheard of. At the age of 17, he became a Senrasai Master and was made a Council member at the age of 20. After Liana disappeared, Caspian became bitter and serious. His abilities and talent led him to become the youngest Grandmaster in the history of the Senrasai, at the age of 27. Caspian rarely took apprentices and took Kuvira as his first one, after finding her on the streets of Crystal City. Caspian was strict, but fair and no one in the Order dared to speak in a bad way of him. It was said Caspian had no sense of humor, which was mostly true, in rare moments, Caspian could make a sarcastic or ironic joke, usally insulting people. Caspian was fearless and always calm, even in moments of danger and could only be angered by calling him a coward, or insulting his friends. Though he did not always show this, Caspian cared greatly for his fellow Senrasai and especially for Alissa Vitzana and her friends, sometimes even smiling at them, or softening up. Caspian greatly cared for his adoptive daughter Kuvira and raised her as his own child. He was particularly relaxed in her presence and could even make jokes or act genuinely happy. Kuvira was the only person Caspian engaged in hugs with, besides Alissa. When it seemed Kuvira had died, Caspian was struck by intense grieve and sadness, to the point of completely breaking down and crying over her "corpse". He carried her "body" with him and buried it on Nadast, where he build a large tomb for her. Despite her apparent death, Caspian could still detect her presence and felt a connection with it. When Caspian found out she was still alive, he was overjoyed. He could get angry if insulted by Liana Ascalia, and sometimes even used dark abilities or using rage to attack her. Appearance Caspian was a very tall, fair-skinned Human man, and appeared barely any older than 20 years old for over 700 years. He stood 198 centimeters tall and was broad-shouldered, muscular and built. He had black hair and green eyes. He often wore his hair in a spiky style, though sometimes he also wore it in other ways. Caspian was called very handsome by many people, including Merel, Jo and Brody. Powers and abilities Caspian Virtanis was an exceptionally powerful Askrai, being the youngest Senrasai Master and Council member in history, as well as the youngest Grand Master. He was respected by all his fellow Senrasai and was called the most powerful Senrasai Master in the whole order. Magic Caspian was an extremely powerful Askarai, being able to disarm Anastacia Krylinasa-Molesia with a single gesture, who had killed Senrasai Masters. Caspian wielded absolute control over the elements, as well as being able to manipulate energy and telekinesis. Caspian has such strength in magic that he did not age and was immortal unless killed. During the Invasion of Chrysalia, Caspian telekinetically crashed two Skyships on each other. Caspian had mastered the rare ability of teleportation, and could appear at any location at will. Caspian could hold his own against opponents such as the most dangerous Askarai. He was able to stalemate Liana Ascalia and even hold his own against Mother Lazin for an extended period of time. Krysala abilities Caspian was a master in swordsmanship, and could his own against virtually every wielder of a krysala in Realitea. Liana Ascalia, was unable to defeat him with only her krysala skills and Caspian could hold his own against Anastacia and Jayden at the same time. Caspian could disarm some his students easily, such as Seth, who he disaemed after a few seconds. Fighting skills Caspian was a master in more than five different martial arts and could hold his own against even the most skilled fighters in Realitea. Other skills Caspin was highly intelligent and could sometimes predict what a person would do next. Caspian was also quite adept at mikitary strategies and tactics. Caspian was also a skilled diplomat. Caspian did not know how to cook at first, but learned this from Jo. Relationships His parents Caspian remembered his parents as kind being who loved their son very much. After his induction into the Senrasai Order, Caspian sometimes returned to them. His parents eventually passed on, and were buried under their original home. Caspian often returned to Raksis to honor his parents. Liana Ascalia Liana Ascalia was Caspian's best friend, soulmate and later lover. They greatly cared about each other. However, Caspian left Raksis to train as a Senrasai. He often returned, until Liana disappeared one day, which left Caspian heartbroken, bitter and depressed. Caspian never forgot about Liana and greatly missed her, thinking about her daily.The fact that he abandoned left a profound effect on him, which his fellow Senrasai noticed. Caspian greatly regretted his decision and often stated that if he could start over, he would have stayed with her. Liana Quarzet, actually Ascalia in disguise, encountered Virtanis during her term as President. Secretly, she was in great pain, as she could not reveal the fact that she was actually Ascalia, as Sadanai's presence prevented her from doing so. Caspian never knew this, despite the fact Liana Quarzet and Ascalia looked oddly similar. Sometime after the fall of the Republic, Caspian, along with Alissa and Declan, ventured to Korraband to uncover the secrets of the planet. Unfortunately, they were ambushed by several of Liana's children. After defeating them, Caspian duelled The First Daughter while Alissa and Declan went to recover the Krysalion of Jain Kryzet. There, they were stopped by Ascalia herself, who nearly killed the two. However, before she could do this, Caspian wounded her with the Axcalion, striking her in the face. As Caspian and the others prepared to leave with the krysalion, Ascalia cried out to her soulmate, momentarily gaining control of her body. Recognizing her voice, Caspian whispered her name in return, being overcome with emotions. Overwhelmed by his emotions, Caspian said he would not abandon her again, smiling, Ascalia asked Caspian to help her. As Caspian stepped forward, Alissa tried to pull him back into the ship, but he resisted. They were forced to leave without him, to Alissa's sadness. Caspian and Liana reconciled for a moment, before Sadanai regained control of Liana's body and turned her into one of her children with the help from her other children. After Caspian was purified by Kuvira, he denounced Liana and said he could never forgive her. Despite this, he eventually learned to comprehend her. After some years, the two had repaired their relationship. Category:Main characters Category:Senrasai Category:Empress's Children